Turning in Circular Motion
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: Semi World of Darkness setting. The same Sanzoikko but a different set of rules. One werewolf, a vampire, a demon, and a hunter togeather must make a stand against something greater than them all.
1. Prologue: Complimentary Colors

Disclaimer: This is anime intellectual property is not mine nor is the usage of any and all World of Darkness references but I do thank these amazing people for coming up with such good ideas for me to use.

Yeah every chapter will be about some kind of wheel and it's relation to the story.

**Now For Something Completely Different:**

**Saiyuki: Turning in Circular Motion**

**Prologue: Complimentary Colors**

**-In the Color Wheel certain colors compliment while others – clash**

He ground angrily in his thoughts as he made his way over the rough hostile terrain. The blond man stopped for a moments rest and a short smoke break after about three hours of the difficult travel. Briefly, he took out his Banishing Gun and checked to make sure that all of the holy bullets were loaded correctly. It did not hurt to be sure…to be absolutely certain that everything was in order. Paranoia was the reason that he was the best. Genjo Sanzo had yet to find a situation that he could not handle with a generous amount of paranoid preparation. That is why out of all the Hunters out there, Sanzo had survived the longest.

Earlier this morning, Kanzeon Bosatsu, the 'thing' in charge of the Hunter's Guild had sent him to slay this certain demon. 'Thing' perhaps was the best way to describe the hermephidite for she-he was both. It was slightly disturbing but with the trends in this day and age who knew. The mere thought of having to report back to her when the mission was over made Sanzo's skin crawl. He threw the thought out of his head as he tossed the used cigarette butt to the ground and snapped the bullet encasing to his revolver shut. Time to concentrate on the prey at hand. The information that he had been given told of a demon more than five hundred years old that was trapped beneath this mountain. He was not told of the exact details of its specific entrapment but that this had been a punishment from the gods. Why no one had come to kill it earlier was far beyond Sanzo's comprehension. For that matter, why not kill it to start with, why waste this time?

Whatever the case, it was going to be dead in mere minuets. Those questions really did not matter anymore. Sanzo continued on until he began to see signs of random talismans and wards. It was close now. He followed the trail until he saw before him what looked to be a cage made of stone. It was covered with the talismans like a festival building. Sanzo readied his gun and crept up to the cage, sliding along one stone wall. As soon as he was close enough, Sanzo jumped out into the middle of the area before the cage and leveled his gun.

Paranoid preparation had not anticipated this. Sanzo stared a bit confused at the sight before him. There was no hulking bloodthirsty demon inside. It was only a small dirty boy who was staring up at him with large golden eyes devoid of maliciousness. Those eyes, they stared at him as if he were the most amazing thing in the world. The boy moved forward ever so slightly and Sanzo heard the rattling of chains only to notice them attached to the boy's limbs. One grubby long nailed hand reached out toward him. Sanzo's finger tightened around the trigger.

"Sun….so bright…"

The voice that spoke rang with a certain familiarity in Sanzo's ears. He had heard this voice calling him in his dreams before. He narrowed violet eyes at the boy, "You've been annoying me."

"…sun…"

The hand reaching out for him was thin and starved. Those eyes again. They looked at him as if he would disappear if they blinked, as if he were a god. Sanzo felt his finger relax, releasing the trigger. He really did not know what to think at all. So pitiful, so scared, was this really even a demon or was Kanzeon playing a trick on him? Without thinking, Sanzo reached out for the hand trying to reach him. Violet and gold….

-------------------- ---------------------

The scent of blood was heavy in the air, so was the smell of the undead ones. Cursing his bad luck, he ran though the rain trying to make it back to his home with the winnings that he had earned at the local pub. Long red hair stuck to his back, made heavy by the weight of the water. He continued to glance to the side in an almost nervous alertness. Damn vampires and their murderous feeding. Half the villagers already thought that it was his fault being what he was. Uneducated dimwits, there was a great difference between how they killed and how he could. Sha Gojyo had accepted his life as a half, as a were-beast. Life was normal except for one day out of the month, one night rather.

Still, no one understood that. People were dead so they looked to the monster they knew. Life was cruel like that. Still, he could roll with the punched that life dealt. He had learned to do so a long time ago. Gojyo came to a skidding halt as he almost ran over a prone body that lay in the middle of the path. Shit, just what he needed. Gojyo started to walk past when he saw the body move. The bloody man was still alive! Gojyo knelt beside the man after giving him a questioning kick and receiving a slight groan in reply.

"Hey, you going to be alright?"

The man turned his head and looked at Gojyo. Blood was streaming across his eyes but yet he looked directly at the were-beast or rather, his hair.

"Blood…so much…Kanan…"

When he spoke, elongated canine teeth flashed past his lips. Gojyo watched the vampire in a moment of silence. He felt something akin to pity shake his soul. This one was not like the others. He could see it written on the vampire's pained face. Gojyo took the man's shoulders as emerald eyes closed into blissful oblivion and pulled the man from the bloody mud.

"Come on, don't stand on ceremony." Gojyo said more jokingly to himself than anything else. He half carried, half dragged the man back to his house. Red and green…

End Prologue

Yeah, I know it's dry right now with the recapped anime thing rip off but I am going to keep it as close to the anime as possible with all my new variables and missions for them.


	2. Chapter 1: Slowly Beginning to Turn

Disclaimer: Silly Saiyuki I don't own you or the World of Darkness references if I did it would rock the freakin' bomb but I don't. ;-; Back to my author cardboard box for me.

**Now For Something Completely Different:**

**Saiyuki: Turning in Circular Motion**

**Chapter 1: Slowly Beginning to Turn**

**-The wheel of Time has begun its motions by which none may escape.**

"Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"Where is he?"

"Sanzo!"

Three men were yelling as they made their way down the hall. Two of them, getting annoyed with the futile shouting, began to grumble amongst themselves.

"Why the hell did he bring it back here anyway?"

"I think he's getting soft in the head. Seen too much. It'll happen to all of us eventually."

"Did you know that Kanzeon let him keep it? She said no one but Sanzo is even supposed to lay a finger on it."

"You want it to bite you or something. Better it bite that stiff old priest than me."

"It's not a vamp, you idiot, you can't contract demonization."

"That damn priest better show up soon before—"

"Before what exactly."

Sanzo who had been walking up the corridor adjacent to theirs had heard more than enough of their conversation that it had him supremely pissed off even before he showed up. When he turned the corner, his glare was enough to freeze the trio up in instant fear. He continued staring hard until one of them spoke up.

"S-Sir…your demon…he's…"

"He has a name, use it." Sanzo's voice fell wrathfully.

"Er, ah, Goku… he's in the kitchen again. We can't get him to leave."

Sanzo put one hand to his face then dragged it down with an exasperated sigh, "Gods…"

Without another word to the terrified trio, Sanzo stalked off toward the kitchen with loud heavy steps. Once again, he wondered why he had brought the damned boy back with him. Upon entering the disaster zone a.k.a. the kitchen, Sanzo nearly laughed at the scene before him. Almost, because someone was responsible for cleaning this up and hell if it was going to be him.

Goku was sitting or rather perched upon a countertop covered in flour, sugar, and what could possibly be identified as egg, stirring madly at a bowl. An ingredient-splattered cookbook was open before him. The cause of Sanzo's amusement, however, lie in the look of sheer concentration that was on the boy's face. Reaching into his long coat, Sanzo took out his implement of punishment…THWACK…and struck his victim hard across the back of his head. The demon nearly fell off the counter.

"That hurt!" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop that, you're getting it in you hair you idiot." Sanzo gave him a glare while attempting not to be amused.

Goku put on a hurt look, "What was that for?"

"The mess, idiot."

"But I wore an apron!" Goku pulled at the messy cloth, "See?"

"The floor isn't wearing an apron." Sanzo sighed then returned to glaring, "And get off the counter, its unsanitary."

"But Sanzo, the counter's too high." Goku pouted as he hopped off the counter, "I can't reach everything."

"That's because –you- are not supposed to." Sanzo crossed his arms.

"But Sanzo, I can't make everyone dinner if I can't get to the stuff."

"Who would want to eat anything you made? You'd poison it on accident." Sanzo stopped when he noticed that perhaps he had hit on a sore spot when the demon's head drooped. That look irritated him, "If you have something to say, say it."

Goku looked up at him with a look that verged on tears, "I thought that if I made everyone dinner, then they would like me and if they liked me then they would stop saying mean stuff about you."

Sanzo let out another long exasperated sigh. He had tried explaining the thing about humans and a general disliking for the creatures beneath the Veil. Also, the fact that this was the Hunter's Guild and it was their job to kill things like him. Apparently, this had gone over the little demon's head. Jealousy would be a topic of discussion when speaking about the other Hunters and how they talked about him. He did not think that Goku would understand that either. Instead of getting angry, Sanzo just felt tired.

"You're an idiot." Sanzo put his hand lightly on the flour-powdered hair, "I can take care of my own business."

Goku looked up at him. There was much that he did not understand, but in the week that he had spent with Sanzo, he seemed to know everything that there needed to be said about the priest. He knew well enough to read between the lines. A tiny smile crossed his lips. Goku started to move forward when Sanzo gripped his hair tightly.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Don't hug me. You're filthy and we are not having a moment." Sanzo let him go and dusted off his hands, "Clean this mess up and get a bath. I'll see what I can do about making –us- dinner."

---------- ------------

"Full house."

"Straight flush."

"Damn it!" Gojyo snatched up his cards and began shuffling furiously then dealt them again.

"One please."

Gojyo grinned ear to ear at his hand then lay it down on the table, "Straight flush, got you this time Hakkai."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The dark haired vampire lay down his hand as well, "Royal flush."

"W-what the hell?" Gojyo stammered then he glared at the traitorous cards, "Are you some kind of shark because there is no way you are that lucky. No freaking way."

"I'm not cheating if that's what you think. I'm just good with cards." Hakkai shrugged with a smile.

"I'm taking you to play cards at the pub sometime. We'll make a small fortune." Gojyo reshuffled the cards, "Two royal flushes in one day. That's not luck Hakkai, that's impossible."

"Impossible as being found nearly dead in the middle of a rainstorm on a rarely used road in the middle of the night just in time to save my life?" Hakkai shifted a few cards around then glanced up, "Now, now Gojyo. You shouldn't try cheating; the Goddess of Fortune will frown upon you."

"I'm not cheating." Gojyo spoke up, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"My eyes must have mistaken that ace of clubs that you just drew out of your right shirt pocket. Silly me." Hakkai grinned.

"Fine, fine. I'm cheating." Gojyo folded his cards and placed them on the table leaning back in his chair, "You've got to give me a break. You've won for the past hour."

"Then let's take a break and I'll cook you something." Hakkai folded up his cards and placed them on the top of the deck.

"Heh, I still can't get over the notion that you cook. Real food, I mean." Gojyo walked over to the old worn couch and flopped back on it. The springs cracked in protest to the abuse.

"Is it really that odd?" Hakkai asked while tying on a simple white apron.

"I don't know. It's kind of weird don't you think? A vampire cooking and eating real food." Gojyo snatched up a magazine from under his couch.

"Not really. Haven't you ever heard people talk about attending feasts at vampire's castles? We eat real food too. Blood is a necessity." Hakkai lit the stove then began to search in the cabinets for food.

"Yeah, but some of those guests in those stories always end up as a midnight snack for the vampire or some kind of love slave." Gojyo flipped disinterestedly though the pages of the book.

"Well we all have to eat sometime don't we?" Hakkai smiled sweetly.

"You had just better be glad we both like our meals rare." Gojyo smirked with a chuckle.

"Very true." Hakkai put a pan on the stove, "But don't you forget to eat your vegetables."

"Bleagh. Don't tell me you're cooking stir-fry again?" Gojyo whined.

"Well, you haven't been eating right." Hakkai's smile never wavered, "A round of greens won't hurt you, and it's good for your blood."

"Wolf, not cow. Green stuff is for herbivores." Gojyo pointed at himself, "And I'm one good lookin' carnivore."

Hakkai laughed, "You're still an omnivore Gojyo. Humans eat both."

"Humans, eh?" Gojyo went silent and suddenly seemed to find an interest in the reading material before him.

Hakkai glanced over at the werewolf for a moment with a soft look, "I was a regular human once too." It was an offer of common ground.

Gojyo looked up and watched Hakkai chopping up a few vegetables, "So…how are you feeling? I mean it's only been a week since the incident and all."

"I'm fine." Hakkai added the vegetables to the pan and waited for the hiss to die down, "Gojyo?"

"Hm?" The werewolf peered over his magazine.

"Does it bother you that you took me in but know nothing about me or what I've done?" Vegetables hissed in the pan as he turned them.

Gojyo sighed, closed the magazine, and stood up. Tossing the literature to the couch, he walked to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. When he got next to the vampire, he put his hand on the man's shoulder, "You asked me this before, and I haven't changed my mind. Everyone's got shit on their backs, you're no different. I really don't care. I mean, I got my own junk to deal with. If you want to talk about it, I can tell you that I'm not a good listener. I think I'll just judge you on what I know instead of what's gone on in the past, huh?"

Hakkai gave him a smile, "You're very kind Gojyo."

"Bah." Gojyo shrugged and skulked off into the living room again, "Don't get me wrong. I really don't know why I brought you home. You're the only man let alone vampire who has ever or will even sleep in my bed. Gives me a bad rep with the ladies."

Hakkai chuckled, "I see." He could sense the unspoken emotion. Gojyo had perhaps in his own lonely isolation form the rest of humanity felt a certain pity for him that night and perhaps a bit of kinship. He turned back to the meal adding the rest of the vegetables.

------- ------------

Sanzo sat bored in his chair while half listening to what Kanzeon was going on about. He had sat through more than enough of these meetings in his lifetime to know that they were just reviews of useless information that he already knew. He sighed, how bothersome. He almost had her annoying voice tuned out when he caught the words speaking of an artifact that he had yet to hear of before. Almost against his will he tuned the conversation back in.

"The Heart of Galinearhe has been rumored to have found its way back into existence from where it had been lost five hundred years ago. We need to find it and keep it away from supernatural hands."

"What does it do?" A young voice asked. Sanzo recognized it as belonging to Hazel, one of the younger more obsessed Hunters.

"According to legend, the Heart would allow the wielder to possess a power greater than the Gods themselves. With it, one could conquer all of Shangri La and Heaven as well. We had some informants arrive yesterday having clearly seen it but they were a bit scrambled in the brain so we didn't get much. I'm just lucky that they made their way back here at all." Kanzeon turned a smiling face toward Sanzo, "I would like you Genjo, to check out our lead.

"Yeah, whatever." Sanzo frowned at her smirk.

"But Kanzeon, I'm more than qualified to take this mission!" Hazel spoke up in outrage, "Why does he always get the important missions?"

Kanzeon chuckled, "So you feel that way about it, fine you can go with him."

"Thank you." Hazel looked proudly pleased.

"What?" Sanzo opened his tired droopy eyes in indignation, "I never asked for a partner!"

"Too bad Genjo." Kanzeon grinned sharply, "You'll take two more people with you as well. This is a precaution. The mission won't be a cakewalk."

"Old bat." Sanzo ground angrily.

"The other two that you take with you, I'll let you choose. Maybe that will soothe your fury a bit." There was almost something dangerously feral in the look she shot Sanzo. It nearly made him flinch, "Stay after the meeting Genjo, I want to speak with you."

"Whatever…"

---------- ---------------------

Goku was sitting hunched up on the floor by the War Room door. Sanzo had told him to stay here and wait on him. The little demon did not understand why he was not allowed in the room. It was just a room. Besides, it was boring out here. All the people who passed by gave him mean looks. He did not like it. No matter how much he smiled at them, no one ever smiled back. He stood quickly to his feet as the door opened. Hovering just off to the side of the open entrance, he tired to peer past the exiting Hunters and find Sanzo. Suddenly, one person going past him roughly bumped into him, knocking him to the floor. Goku looked up to see a young man looking down at him with disdain.

"Stay out of the way you filthy demon."

The man smirked then stalked off down the hall. Goku stared blankly after the man. What was his problem, Goku had taken a bath this morning. He started to get to his feet when he found and hand offered to him. Blinking, Goku looked up to see a black haired man with glasses. Taking the hand, he got to his feet.

"Don't take it personally little demon. Hazel's just like that." The man smiled. Goku smiled brightly back. Finally, someone nice. The man reached into his pocket then look surprised as he pulled out a sucker, "I guess I had some candy left, you wouldn't want it would you?" His voice was sly and almost charming.

"Candy?" Goku looked ecstatic as he took the offered sucker and promptly began to eat it. Grinning happily, he watched the man, "I'm Goku. What's your name?"

"You can call me Nii." He patted Goku on the head observing the demon the way someone looks at something interesting, "I have more candy in the lab if you want some."

"Really? I can have more?" Bright eyes sparkled.

Nii smiled keeping the sharp corners of it smoothed over, "Of course you can. Come with me."

"Ok!" Goku started to reach out for Nii's hand when suddenly he was hit hard over the head with the paper fan of punishment, "…oww…Sanzo that really hurt…"

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble you stupid brat!" Sanzo raised the fan and struck him again, "Little pest!"

Dr. Nii's face had been crossed by a slightly irritated look but it was quickly replaced by a mask of amusement, "Now, is that anyway to teach someone Genjo?"

Sanzo turned a displeased angry face to the doctor, "You stay away from him. If you want a test subject, go out and get your own. I don't want him anymore screwed up than he already is."

"My, my. Is that how it is?" Dr. Nii pushed up his glasses. His smile had turned dark.

"Don't try reading anything into it. He's my charge and he's already stupid beyond belief without you tampering with him." Sanzo glared with unspoken treat, "This is your only warning." He turned back to Goku and took him harshly by the upper arm, "Let's go Goku."

"B-but Sanzo…why are you so mad? I didn't do anything…"

Dr. Nii watched them disappear down the hall with his fake smile plastered on his face. There would be other opportunities. A certain someone had promised the demon to him when the Heart was obtained. The wheel had been set into motion and he had only to wait for it to make its turn.

Sanzo dragged the half protesting demon back to their room and shoved him in. He entered and shut the door then walked over to the table and picked up a pack of smokes. Taking one out and setting it in his mouth, he grabbed his lighter and lit it. Sanzo blew out a stream of the white smoke then glanced down at Goku who was sitting on his pallet on the floor like a scolded child.

"Spit that damn candy out and throw it away." Sanzo took another drag.

"But…Sanzo…"

"Urasei! Spit it out and throw it away, now! So help me if I have to come over there…" Sanzo fixed the demon with an icy glare.

With a defeated expression, Goku took the sucker out of his mouth and tossed it in the trashcan. The demon sat back down on his pallet with a depressed sigh. Sanzo rolled his eyes then walked over to his desk. Opening a drawer that had a talisman on it, he took out a small bag of cookies and tossed it to the little demon. Immediately, Goku's expression brightened.

"S'ank you Sanzo!" Goku opened the bag and began to munch on the cookies.

Sanzo finished his cigarette then took to standing by the window, thinking. Stupid candy was probably laced with something anyway knowing the doctor. After a few moments, Sanzo turned his attention back to the room, "Goku, do you think that you can stay out of trouble for a week or so. I've got a mission and it's going to take a while. There'll be no one here to get you out of situations." Almost as an after thought he added, "And don't go anywhere near Nii. You got that?"

"Sanzo's going on a long trip?" Goku's eyes widened, "You're going to leave me here?"

"Of course I am." Sanzo frowned at him, "You're annoying and will only get in my way."

"But-But—"Goku looked panicked, "I won't get in your way! I promise! I'm a good fighter; I can watch your back. Please, don't leave me here alone."

Sanzo sighed and put a hand to his face, "I knew you'd pull this shit you gods damned whiny brat."

"Sanzo…"

Sanzo tried not to look. He knew those damned eyes were watching him with their large sad emptiness. The same melancholy longing look that had caused him to take the damn thing back to the Guild with him. The same expression that had caused him to look after the annoying thing. He knew that was what awaited him if he looked at the demon.

"I said you're not coming. In fact, I don't want you to leave this room for the entire time I am gone." Sanzo continued to look out the window.

"Sanzo…" The voice sounded really small and hurt. Damn it don't look. Sanzo felt a tug on his sleeve and out of habit, he looked down. Those eyes were there waiting on him, "Sanzo…" The demon did not beg him with words anymore; it was written across his face. It looked pained and frightened.

"Gods…I hate you." Sanzo ground out then he sighed and put and hand on the demon's head, "Fine you little brat, you are coming with me but if I tell you to do something you do it. You will kill who and what I tell you to kill when I tell you to kill them. And if I see you associating with any of your little Veiled friends, I'll fucking kill you without a second thought. You got that?"

Goku smiled, "I understand." He hugged the priest tightly.

"Let go. I've got stuff to do." Sanzo sighed in annoyance but petted the demon's head anyway.

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2 : Fate Meetings Coming Soon

Where everyone meets up for better or for worse. What is that Heart thing anyway?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!


	3. Chapter 2: Fate Meetings

Disclaimer: Weee hooo wish I had thought of this but no I'm afraid not but I will use them in diabolical evil ways wahahahahah

**Now For Something Completely Different:**

**Saiyuki: Turning in Circular Motion**

**Chapter 2 : Fate Meetings**

**-The Wheel of Fate is like a clock, many cogs turn upon each other to make the machine work.**

"Sanzo, are you out of your mind?"

Sanzo stuck his pinky finger in his ear and dug around boredly while Hazel finished yelling his indignation. What a loud fool. Damn Kanzeon for making him take Hazel. Damn her!

"What are you going to do if he turns on us?"

Sanzo sighed and flicked the wax off his finger, "He's not going to turn on us, he's too stupid, and if you don't calm the hell down, I'm going to have Nii give you a shot." He was trying to stay calm but instead he was getting more and more angry by the second.

"They always turn Sanzo. Your little pet is no different than the rest of them." Hazel raged on, "That harmless act is to gain your trust but he'll strike the moment your guard is down."

Sanzo's brow twitched, "If you don't like my decision, you don't have to come."

Hazel looked taken aback for a moment, "I'm still going, it's my duty as a Hunter to—"

"Then shut up before I kill you." Sanzo's face flashed with anger, "I'm tired of hearing your incessant whining! You are worse than he is." Sanzo pointed to Goku who was standing obediently still at the priest's side.

Hazel stammered on what he was going to say next and had a look of disgusted shock. His face turned red with insult but he held back what words he had to say lest he be regarded worse than the demon again.

"That's better." Sanzo smirked then turned to look at the last member of his little team. The man's name was Shuuei. He was an all right kind of guy when it came down to it. He often drank with Sanzo down at the bar in the evenings, "The first mission objective is to check out our lead on the Heart. Our target is a vampire by the name of Cho Hakkai. He was last seen near Eradel village. That's where we'll start."

---- ----- ----

Gojyo clapped Hakkai on the back as they left the bar with a stack of bills. He whistled as he flipped through them, "Man, I told you we'd make a killing. This'll keep us in business for at least another two weeks." Gojyo stopped his train of thought when he noticed that his companion was moving in awkward tired motions for the third time that night. He put a hand firmly on the man's shoulder, stopping him, "Hakkai, you all right? You don't look so well man, and that's talking from how you usually look."

"I'm ok." Hakkai forced a smile on his face.

Gojyo frowned, "Hakkai."

The vampire sighed, seeing that his friend refused to be swayed by his lie, "The animals aren't enough."

"Damn, I knew it." Gojyo put the money in his top vest pocket, "We'll have to get you someone to feed off of."

"I don't want…" Hakkai started only to be interrupted.

"Don't want to and have to are two completely different things. There's shit I gotta do that I don't want to half the time but it comes with living so get used to it." Gojyo pulled Hakkai into one of the darker abandoned alleys, "You stay here, and I'll bring someone back. Just try not to kill them or we'll have murder on our hands."

"But Gojyo, it's not right to just randomly take someone off the street." Hakkai felt his limbs grow heavier with weakness.

"Look…you know I'd let you feed off me if I could but we'd both die from that so I'm afraid that's not an option. (1) Just be ready when I—"

"Hey!"

"Eh?" Gojyo looked down as he heard the loud voice to see a boy with bright golden eyes staring straight up at him. The first thing that crossed his mind was 'Hey, look, it's a food delivery service for vampires' but there was something wrong with the way the kid smelled. He had not even sensed him approach. He was not human.

"Have you seen a kitty run back here? I scared him on accident." The boy was trying to look past Gojyo, "Here kitty! Come back!"

"Get lost you brat, we're busy!" Gojyo glared at him. Whatever this kid was, he smelled dangerous.

"I'm not a brat." Goku glared back up at him.

"Oh, yeah? Then you're…" Gojyo glanced the boy over again, "a monkey."

"I am not! You, you…" Goku's face was turning red from frustration as he tried to think of something to say.

"I'm, I'm?" Gojyo laughed at him.

"You big cockroach!" Goku pointed at Gojyo's hair.

"Eh!" Gojyo looked dumbfounded for a moment, "Why you little---!"

"There goes the cat." Hakkai pointed over Gojyo's shoulder to a white kitten running down the street.

Goku smiled brightly then started after the cat only to stop dead in his tracks as he heard a loud angry voice.

"Goku, you gods damned brat! Get the hell over here before I kill you!"

"I'm coming!" Goku ran down the street.

"Stupid kid." Gojyo muttered before he started to leave the alley. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"Gojyo, wait." Hakkai's voice was low and serious, "Did you see the insignia on that boy's coat?"

"Yeah, it was some sort of triangly… thing, I think. Why?" Gojyo turned to Hakkai.

"That's the symbol of the Hunter's Guild." Hakkai's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Gojyo on the other hand burst out laughing, "You're a riot, man! There's no way that little pipsqueak could be wearing a Hunter's jacket unless he stole it off them. He's too stupid to be one of them, besides he's a far cry from human. I don't know what the hell that smell was."

"The boy was a demon." Hakkai exhaustedly sat down on an empty barrel, "I couldn't tell you what he's doing with them, but they are here."

"What makes you say that?" Gojyo looked a bit more serious.

"The jacket was new and it fit him. It's a custom job." Hakkai frowned, "Didn't you smell anything strange like gunpowder or for that matter, silver on him?"

"Now that you mention it…" Gojyo looked warily to the alley entrance, "This is just great then. You wait here; I'm going to go check this out. We'll get you back to the house then I'll fish you up someone to eat."

"Gojyo…"

"Don't worry; it'll take more than a few pompous humans to take me out if it comes down to it. I plan to die in the arms of a beautiful woman after all." Gojyo winked then crept out into the shadows of the street.

---- ----- ------

Sanzo closed the door to the inn room. This was juuust great. Now he was left with only a kill crazy monster hater and Goku. Life was just wonderful. Shuuei had been wounded from a past mission and sometimes it made him very sick, like now. There was nothing to do but wait for it to pass and hope that the doctor's medicine worked quickly. This would put a damper in his search for Cho Hakkai but still it would go on. He was mildly surprised to see Goku standing quietly on the other side of the hall watching the room door with a serious expression on his face. The little demon had walked outside only minuets after being in there. Sanzo decided to ignore him and started past the silent boy.

"Sanzo."

"What?"

"That man."

"Shuuei?"

"The creature inside him is almost ready to come out." Eyes never left the door.

"What the hell?" Sanzo gave the demon a weird out look, "What has gotten into you?"

"He's got something on the inside. It's really big and it's going to come out soon." Goku's eyes flew open wide as he found himself spun about by Sanzo. The priest was glaring down at him and gripping his shoulders tightly. It hurt.

"Are you accusing Shuuei of being infected?" Hard eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sanzo…you're hurting me." Goku squirmed.

"Are you accusing that man of being infected with something?" Sanzo's voice was sterner, a demand that he answer.

"I don't know what you are saying. I saw the thing curled up in his chest. It was saying bad things—"

"Stop lying, it's not funny!" Sanzo's face was livid. How dare Goku make such an accusation, of a Hunter nonetheless! They were all screened every few days and as soon as they returned to headquarters for any signs of infection. There was no possible way that Shuuei could have been infected in the three days that they traveled. He was with Sanzo the whole time. Sanzo shook Goku, "I don't ever want to hear you lying to me again, you got that."

"But Sanzo, the creature in his chest it—" Goku's eyes filled with shock as a firm hand slapped him hard across the face. Hurt filled his expression. Sanzo had never struck him like that before.

"I said if you can't stop lying I don't want to hear your noise." Sanzo was still angry but watching that hurt face made him regret hitting the little demon. Goku for the while Sanzo had known him was an idiot but he had never meant any real harm. He sighed inwardly. Hazel's constant complaining must be finally pushing his paranoia off the edge. The demon was probably just trying to get some attention; it had been along trip after all.

"But…I…I saw it…" Goku was sniffling, "Really…"

"Goku," Sanzo frowned at himself as he saw the demon flinch at the sound of his voice. Yeah, life was so wonderful about now, "Why don't you watch Shuuei for a bit. Hazel and I will ask around town about the vampire. You need a little rest, perhaps you should sleep. And," Sanzo spoke up as he saw Goku's mouth start to open, "no more monster stories."

Goku was quiet for a moment, "But…what if the monster really does come out?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. Goku was just not going to let him win this, "Then kill it. Your job until I get back is to protect Shuuei, got that?" Maybe giving him a slightly important sounding job would make the brat happy.

"Ok." Goku wiped a sleeve over his eyes.

Sanzo started to walk away but stopped after a few steps. Without looking over his shoulder, he spoke his last piece.

"Next time, make up a more believable story."

Goku watched Sanzo leave then walked into Shuuei's room. He pulled a chair up to the ill man's bedside. Turning it backwards, he sat in it. The demon crossed his arms over the back of the chair then leaned his chin on them as he stared. The usually bright eyes were dark with agitation as he stared, not at the man but at the large coiled creature that he saw just beneath the flesh of the man's chest.

"You made Sanzo mad at me. I won't forgive you.

There was a laugh, which did not come from Shuuei's mouth, "Why should it matter to you what that human thinks? We are much stronger than those ants. If you don't like his attitude, break a few bones, I guarantee that he'll change his mind."

"I don't like you." Goku glared then he put a hand to the red side of his face, "When you come out, I'm going to kill you. Sanzo said I could."

----- -------------- --------

Gojyo quietly stalked toward the inn following the scent of the demon. Crouching behind a stack of crates, he watched as two men wearing coats similar to the one the demon had been wearing walked out of the inn. In fact, the scowling blond had the demon's smell strongly on him. He must be his master. Too bad for the kid, guy looked like a prick. Gojyo ducked quickly behind the crates as the blond Hunter looked over his way.

"You, behind the crates, come out here!"

Damn, discovered already. Gojyo took out a cigarette from his top pocket and lit it. A sexy guy like him was not cut out for this spying gig, "I don't take orders from men, besides; I'm taking a smoke break. It's rude to harass people you know."

There was the sound of a gun hammer cocking. Gojyo looked to the side to see Sanzo with a gun level at him, "Didn't you know it's also rude to stalk people."

Gojyo held up his hands, "Geez, take it easy. I'm just smokin'."

"Why are you watching us?" Sanzo frowned, "Who are you?"

"I'm just your average joe wondering what the hell Hunters are doing in town." Gojyo shrugged.

"What's going on Sanzo?" Hazel appeared at Sanzo's side gun drawn.

"Just a busybody sticking his nose where it don't belong." Sanzo eyed Gojyo for a moment then nodded ever so slightly to Hazel.

The silver haired Hunter looked as if he were going to walk away when suddenly he turned, pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw something at Gojyo. The werewolf did not have time to think as the object hit him. His arm burned from the contact. Gojyo jumped back with a growl of pain.

"What the hell!"

Sanzo's smirk twisted almost evil, "Bane check, werewolf. You failed."

Gojyo looked to the ground at the offensive object only to see a strange leafy flower lying there, "Well shit…"

----- --- ------------- -

Hakkai fretted. Gojyo was taking a long time. The werewolf was in trouble, he just knew it. Hakkai pushed himself off the barrel he was sitting on only to have to catch it for support. How could he help Gojyo like this? If he did not get blood soon… odds were that he would be meeting his friend in hell very soon. Hakkai looked up to see someone enter the alley. Moving to the shadows, he watched the man stagger about. He was drunk. Hakkai crept quietly toward the man who had yet to notice him. He heard the rustling of cloth then the trickle of liquid. The vampire frowned. Did the man not know that it was obscene not to speak of unsanitary to urinate on a building?

Finishing his business, the man turned to perhaps return to the pub for another drink but instead when he wakes in the morrow will have a memory of glowing green eyes and a sharp prickling on his neck. Also, a small note would be found in his top breast pocket explaining divine retribution for defacing another's property.

Hakkai left after tucking the note into the man's pocket. He moved swiftly in the direction his senses told him that the werewolf had gone. He came across the courtyard before the inn to see two of the Hunters fighting with a large auburn werewolf.

"Gojyo!"

Sanzo's head turned quickly to see a pale-skinned man rushing in on the scene. He turned and fired a shot only to see the stranger turn to mist as the bullet passed harmlessly through him. His expression narrowed in concentration. Dark haired, green eyed, vampire with a monocle glass. This must be Cho Hakkai.

"Hazel, you get the werewolf."

Sanzo ducked behind a crate and emptied his gun of the bullets it contained only to load it with a different set. Snapping the chamber shut, Sanzo entered back into the fray, zeroing in on the vampire. Sanzo fired and this time, the bullet plunged deep into the vampire's leg. Hakkai fell with a loud hiss of pain.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo made to run over to his wounded friend but a rain of bullets reminded him that he was still in the middle of entertaining his own party.

Sanzo move cautiously toward the wounded vampire and almost reached his target when there suddenly came the sound of shattering glass followed by the loud meaty thump of something hitting the ground. Sanzo made to glance briefly at the disturbance, but instead found that it grabbed his whole attention. Goku was lying on the ground in the middle of a pile of glass shards. Sanzo looked up to the third story inn room only to see Shuuei crouched in the pane-less window ledge. Without a word, Shuuei jumped out of the window only to land flawlessly on the ground below.

"Shuuei, what—" Sanzo stopped as he saw the man's shirt was hanging open and the skin on his chest was pushed, stretched into the semblance of a face. It was as if something was trying to burst out from the inside. The possessed man grabbed the dazed demon off the ground then threw him across the battlegrounds as if he were so much trash.

"Goku!"

Sanzo ran to the demon's side and helped him sit up. Gold eyes focused on him, "Sanzo, it won't come out." Sanzo looked confused for a second, "The creature in his chest said that it was not going to come out until it killed you. I can't protect Shuuei if he tries to hurt you. I won't do it!"

Sanzo was relieved to see that the Goku appeared to be fine. He looked back to Shuuei who was attempting to kill Hazel now. The werewolf was by the vampire's side now, despite how awkward a thought it was that they were working together given their races history. Sanzo let his logical brain reestablish his priorities, "Goku, distract Shuuei while I work up the means for an exorcism."

"Ok." Goku held out his hand and a strange rod appeared in it.

"Don't hurt him." Sanzo's voice was flat. It was a command to be obeyed.

"Got it!" Goku smiled.

Sanzo put a hand on the demon's head briefly, "Good watch job."

With a big grin stretched across his face, Goku ran off after Shuuei, jumping between the two fighting Hunters.

Gojyo ran to Hakkai's side as soon as the distraction had started. The vampire was not moving. He knelt and shook the man's shoulder.

"Hakkai, you undead bastard say something!"

Hakkai twitched ever so slightly, "Can't…move."

"Damn Hunters, the bullet must have been coated in something." Gojyo growled. He started to gather Hakkai up when he felt a sudden dark presence behind him. Hakkai's eyes dilated.

"Gojyo!" There was a loud meaty sound.

The werewolf spun about only to see Goku standing just behind him with the staff raised in a defense position. The possessed man's attack had been stopped. The knife he was using ground against the wooden rod threatening to become lodged in it. The demon had saved him.

"At least you're good for something monkey." Gojyo grabbed Hakkai and leapt out of the way, as Goku jumped back breaking the stand off.

"I'm not a monkey you big red cockroach!"

Goku dodged and struck out every so often in his attack. He found that it was very hard to keep Shuuei's attention. After the possessed man had struck Hazel through a wall, he had turned on the werewolf and the guy who had helped him find the kitten. Now, he was trying a run at Sanzo. Goku sped quickly trying to get in the way only to see five knives leave the man's hand. There was a pained sound as they all plunged deeply into Sanzo's torso. A look of pained surprise crossed Sanzo's face then with a cough of blood, he fell to the ground. Ignoring Shuuei, Goku ran to his keeper's side.

"Sanzo! Saanzooo!"

Goku fell to his knees and tore the knives out then began to shake the priest, "Sanzo! Sanzo get up!"

Sanzo felt numb and his consciousness was wavering on leaving him. The knives must have had some of the paralysis poison on them. His eyes blurred and it was becoming harder to see. He wanted to tell the stupid brat to stop shaking him because it was not making things any better but his whole body refused his commands. That is when he felt a hot prickling on his face. Scalding water…violet eyes focused for just a moment to see the water sparkling through the air. Demon tears, Goku was crying.

Gojyo was knelt beside Hakkai who he had propped against a nearby building wall. He tore the bullet out of Hakkai's leg. The vampire would heal; in fact, he had already gotten some of his movement back.

"Gojyo, look." Hakkai pointed.

The werewolf looked to see the scene between the demon and the priest, "What the hell? Is he crying over that priest? Demons can cry? Isn't he supposed to be glad or something?"

"Maybe—" Hakkai stopped as he saw a strange golden shimmer overcome the demon's body.

Goku could not stop his tears. Sanzo was hurt badly and he did not know what to do. What did he have to do to make it stop? He tired putting his hands over the wounds but the blood just kept coming, there was so much of it and now it was coming out of Sanzo's mouth. What was he supposed to do? What if Sanzo died? What would he do then? He would be all alone again, just like before. There was a cracking sound and the diadem that encircled his head snapped down the middle. His mind faded in the presence of an insatiable urge to kill.

Long horns sprouted out of his head and his nails and ears grew long and pointed. A pair of black wings jutted out of his back in a sudden surge. The Demon Equal to the Heavens had emerged. Slanted hate filled eyes surveyed the grounds until landing on Shuuei, a target. Almost fast enough to appear as though he were phasing, Goku ran at the man.

Hakkai watched with wary interest in this sudden change of combat and personality. The demon tore into the possessed man like a tiger tearing into its kill. The demon was radiating so much evil energy that the talismans that the man attempted to throw at him burst into flames. The fight lasted a few rounds when Shuuei realizing that this was a fight he could not with disappeared to fight another day.

"Unholy flying monkeys of death…" Gojyo grinned, "Damn, he's a tough little monkey. I guess we should check on the priest, kid did save my hide earlier."

"Wait! There's something wrong with him!" Hakkai spoke only seconds before Goku found a new target, him.

Gojyo tried to intercept the demon but was batted aside. Hakkai turned into mist moments before Goku made contact. Goku jumped right through the mist then growled in angry confusion as to what had happened to his target. Seeing Gojyo again, he ran after him. The werewolf found that he could barely hold his ground against the demon.

"What's up with this crazy brat? One moment he's a stupid kid next he's an insane killing machine. What gives? Damn it, chew on this!" Gojyo thrust his arm into the open mouth which latched onto him with a vengeance, "Stop moving damn you!"

"Hold him there, I have an idea." Hakkai moved as fast as his sluggish limbs would let him and made his way over to where the diadem lay upon the ground in two pieces. Hakkai picked them up and chanting a spell mended it. He tossed the whole diadem to Gojyo, "Try this!"

Gojyo caught the diadem out of the air and shoved it down on Goku's head only to have the circle shatter. The demon leapt away form him with a yowl of anger, "No good, guess you can't put something that powerful back together." Gojyo batted the demon away with all of his force as it jumped at him again.

Goku hit the ground and rolled only to bump into something. He looked over his shoulder only to see a hand wilding a talisman press against his forehead suddenly. The golden shimmer crossed over the demon once more and he reverted to normal only to fall unconscious to the ground, diadem securely in place. The hand fell exhausted to the dust from which it had risen and the owner of said hand finally lost his battle with conscious thought.

"…idiot…"

Hakkai was quiet for a moment then chuckled, "Well, that was anti-climatic wasn't it?"

Gojyo made a scoffing sound and reverted back to his human form, "I thought that priest was dead already. His damn pet almost bit my damn arm off." Gojyo walked over and picked the bloody priest off the ground. He slung him over one shoulder, "Let's go home. I'm tired."

Hakkai smiled, "taking care of a Hunter, Gojyo? What a big heart you have."

"Heart nothing." Gojyo made a mock shiver of disgust, "I just want to know why these Hunter's are poking around in my town."

Hakkai picked up Goku, "Or is it that you just feel pity for someone?"

Gojyo turned to walk off, "Nah, I just hate tears."

End Chapter 2

Oh goaahh, I thought it would never end never! It didn't look this long on paper! Paper you lied to me! Traitor! Whew…there you have it, next chapter Working Gears in the Machine---- How will they keep Sanzo from killing them? How do they get to get along? Where did Hazel go?

(1) The two viruses (Lycanthropy) and (Vampirism) are polar opposites. When they come into contact, they each try to destroy the other. So if Hakkai bit Gojyo their viruses (blood transmitted for were and saliva for vamp) would destroy each other in a slow painful set of months. Fun…yeah…sure….


	4. Chapter 3: Working Gears in the Machine

Disclaimer: Not own Saiyuki, but it would be awesome cool if I did.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been spending all my time typing The Demon's Within and I've been sick. I'm slow and lazy. --

**Now For Something Completely Different:**

**Saiyuki: Turning in Circular Motion**

**Chapter 3: Working Gears in the Machine**

**-Life spins once in full rotation then it is done.**

Sanzo woke up to sunlight in his eyes, the chirping of birds, and a body full of hideous pain. He was confused for a moment as to why. He had actually not really expected to see another morning. The monk attempted to move only to realize that not only was he bandaged very stiffly, that he was also tied up. His anger was immediate. Furious violet eyes scoured the room as much as they could when the grinning face of the werewolf that he had fought earlier came into view.

"Hey, Hakkai! The droopy eyed priest is awake." Gojyo smirked, "Welcome back to the land of the living asshole."

"Where am I?" Sanzo glared.

"My house. You'd better be grateful, Hakkai bought this second bed because you looked so pitiful lying in the floor for three days." Gojyo made a face then moved as Hakkai took his spot.

"How are you feeling, master priest?"

"I'll be a whole lot better when I kill you both." Sanzo tried to move again.

"You really shouldn't try to move about a lot for at least a day. Your wounds were very deep. We almost thought you weren't going to pull through." Hakkai noticed Sanzo's eyes searching about, "If you're looking for the demon boy, he's on a pallet to the right of your bed."

"I could care less about that little shit. I want to know why I'm still alive." Sanzo's glare turned to Hakkai, but to the vampire's amusement, the priest seemed a bit relieved, "What do you intend to do?"

Hakkai chuckled softly, "I don't think that we planned so far ahead as to intend to do something. It was more of a pity thing, I believe."

"Geez, why don't you chill out? It's not like we hurt you or your stupid monkey. More like spend our hard earned cash on you. Salve and bandages aren't cheap you know." Gojyo sat down in a chair and propped his feet on the table only to have Hakkai shoot him a scowl. He put his feet back in the floor and the vampire returned to smiling. Gojyo took out a cigarette, lit it, took and deep drag, then let it out slowly, "You're only tied up because you'd try to do something stupid like kill me or something."

"If you can promise not to hurt yourself or attack us, we'll untie you. I just finished cooking some lunch after all and you don't seem the type that would like to be fed by hand." Hakkai's smile was polite, "We're not going to hurt you unless you try to hurt us first."

"Ch." An arrogant look took Sanzo's face, "I don't make promises to monsters."

"Oh?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "Is that how it is?" He left for the kitchen.

"So what were you and your posse doing in town?" Gojyo took another drag, "I'm really dying to know."

"None of your business."

Gojyo's brow creased, "We could have let you die you know."

"I never asked for your help." Sanzo matched Gojyo's glare.

"You better watch your mouth. You didn't have that brat go ape shit on you and try to bite your arm in two!" Gojyo stood up and pointed at his bandaged arm.

"Too bad he didn't." Sanzo sneered.

"Sanzo…"

Sanzo's sneer dropped from his face and he tried to lean over to see Goku as he head the demon's soft voice.

"Sanzo…"

"What?" Sanzo looked annoyed.

Gojyo twisted the used cigarette butt in the ashtray, "Don't bother. He's talking in his sleep. Monkey has not woken up yet but every so often, he'll call for you."

Sanzo was quiet for a moment collecting his thoughts. He was thinking about what had happened during the fight. Hakkai walked back in with a tray of soup bowls. He set the tray down on the table then placed a bowl and spoon in front of Gojyo. Taking a second bowl, he placed it on the other side of the table. A third bowl remained on the tray. Sanzo turned his head with an annoyed sound. Just then his stomach growled. It was reminding him that it had not been fed much over the past three days. He glared up at Hakkai as the vampire walked toward him.

He started to untie Sanzo, "I'm sure that you'd much prefer to feed yourself. Just try to behave."

"Hn." Sanzo sat up as soon as he was untied and made a more sever look at his surroundings. He marked all the exits in his mind for future reference.

Sanzo sat upon the edge of the bed so that his feet touched the floor and looked down at Goku who was curled up asleep on a pallet. He looked much smaller now. In his transformed state, he had nearly been adult human height. Little snores were escaping his mouth. The demon must have really been drained to have slept so long. Sanzo kicked him lightly in the side.

"Hey brat, get up."

There was a loud waking snore, and then Goku rolled over and rubbed his eyes, "Sanzo…is it time to eat? I'm really hungry."

Sanzo smirked. Same old idiot.

Goku sat up with a little yawn and looked around, "Where are we?"

"You're friend the werewolf's house."

"Huh? Friend?" Goku noticed the other two then he jumped up and pointed at Gojyo, "Ah, it's that roach guy!"

"Don't you start with me you shitty little monkey!" Gojyo turned a glare at him.

"I'm not little you, you –" Goku seemed to get frustrated trying to think up a response, "You red kappa!"

"Where the hell are you getting these stupid insults?" Gojyo growled back, "Only a retarded monkey would think up such crap."

"Now, now. Gojyo, don't insult our guests." Hakkai smiled at Goku, "Would you like some soup, its vegetable."

"He started it." Gojyo grumbled before snatching up another cigarette.

"Food?" Goku's eyes brightened, then he smiled, "Thanks,…er…"

"Hakkai." The vampire prompted, then he motioned to Gojyo, "And this is Gojyo."

"Hi, I'm Goku!"

Hakkai laughed softly, "I'll go get you a bowl."

"He can have mine. I don't trust anything you make." Sanzo reaffirmed his glare.

With a sigh, Hakkai handed the bowl to Goku, "If you would like to make something for yourself, the kitchen is just in there."

Goku skipped using a spoon and downed the down. He held it out, "Can I have more?"

Hakkai chuckled, "Looks like someone has a healthy appetite."

"Feh. Nothing healthy about that endless appetite." Sanzo watched Goku for a few moments waiting to see if there would be any effects of a poison. Watching the demon bolt a second, then a third bowl, he intercepted the fourth bowl and ate it himself.

"See, it's not that bad, a bit on the salty side but good for you regardless." Hakkai refilled the bowl.

Sanzo made a noncommittal sound then ate the second bowl, "Tell me what you intend to do with us now?"

Gojyo took out a cigarette, "I don't know about my friend here but I want to know what you were doing in my village. Come to slaughter a bunch of heathens, did you?"

Sanzo started to say something snide back when Goku's voice spoke out, "What's a heathen? We were supposed to find a Hakkai guy and irrigate him."

"You idiot!" Sanzo hit Goku with the bowl.

"Ow! Sanzo what was that for? That hurt!"

Gojyo burst out laughing, "Irrigate? What are you now, farmers?"

Hakkai found himself locked under Sanzo's gaze. The human was anticipating a negative reaction, but Hakkai merely returned a smile, "I assume he meant interrogate."

"Yeah, that's the word." Goku was hit upside his head again.

"Keep your mouth shut…" A slight grin set itself upon Sanzo's lips as he remembered the earlier insult. It seemed to fit him anyway, "monkey."

"You too?" Goku crossed his arms and pouted.

May I ask what was so important that a group of hunters came all the way here to drag it out of me?" Hakkai asked calmly.

"I'd like my belongings back."

"You're being evasive, Sanzo-san."

"No, I'll ask you when I have my gun back in my hand." Sanzo stared hard, this was not a debate."

"Goodness, there's really no need for that. Regardless of what you think of our kind, we are not going to turn on you at the drop of a hat." Hakkai spoke, "It's apparent to me that you're not as cruel as you want others to think you are." His eyes turned to Goku.

"Ch." Sanzo crossed his arms, "He's my slave."  
"Really?" Hakkai looked amused.

"What kind of slave?" Gojyo grinned at his own joke, "Such a corrupt priest."

"Sanzo, why are you so mad at these people?" Goku innocently inquired. He perked up for a second, listening. The demon got out of his chair and walked up to the window.

"What is it?" Sanzo's attention was zeroed in on the little demon.

"Sanzo, other people from home are coming." He smelled the air.

"Reinforcements already?" Gojyo looked alarmed, "You Hunters sure work fast."

"I guess I will go ahead and turn myself in to your custody." Hakkai bowed to Sanzo.

"Wha? But." Gojyo became confused, "I can't believe this."

"It's alright Gojyo, I have faith that Sanzo will do what he needs to, one way or another." Hakkai seemed to be thinking.

"Sanzo."

"You should give up too, were-boy." Sanzo smirked at Gojyo, "I'll make your death quick."

"Sanzo."

"Fat chance you corrupt monk!"

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo turned to Goku annoyed, "What is it now?"

"They're here. Hazel's with them." Goku pointed out the window.

"Please let Gojyo get away. You at least owe us that much." Hakkai spoke.

Sanzo seemed to think for a moment, "Fine, whatever. Go hide somewhere wolf. I'll tell tem you got away. You get caught after that, it's none of my business." He held out his hand, "My gun."

With a bit of coaxing from Hakkai, Gojyo went to hide in a hidden storage room. Sanzo tied Hakkai's hands together and marched him out of the house toward the oncoming Hunters. Hazel met them with seven others at his side.

"I see you survived." Hazel seemed almost disappointed.

"A pity I'm sure." Sanzo growled beneath his breath, "I'm taking Cho Hakkai back to Headquarters, Kanzeon can deal with this."

"What of the werewolf?" Hazel asked.

"Bastard ran away when I got my gun back." Sanzo turned to walk away, "Hurry it up. I want to get back to the Guild as soon as possible and get checked for infection." Sanzo pushed Hakkai forward.

He continued past Hazel and his men only to stop as he heard a shout from Goku. Sanzo wheeled about only to see that two of the men had apprehended the little demon by his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Hazel.

"What's this?"

Hazel smiled, "Surely you haven't forgotten what happened to Shuuei at the inn have you?"

"What does that have to do with him?" Sanzo did not like where this conversation was going.

"Why, the fact that he tried to pull another demon into the living world through Shuuei's body." Hazel looked mock surprised, "Surely, I thought you would have figured that out."

"Sanzo, they're hurting my arms." Goku looked imploringly at Sanzo.

"He didn't do anything to Shuuei." Sanzo glared darkly.

"Really? I think he did. The little rat was the only one in the room when Shuuei got possessed. Who else could have done it?" Hazel's grin was becoming wider.

"He told me that there was already something inside Shuuei even before I left him alone in the inn."

"A clever lie to cover up the fact that he was going to try and resurrect one of his little friends."

"Shuuei attacked him."

"A plot to throw you off the right idea. He wants you to think that he had nothing to do with it."

"What do you intend to do ?" Sanzo was forcing the words out from his clenched teeth.

"Execute him." Hazel's face was filled with maliciousness, "That is the punishment for attacking a Hunter or have you forgotten that as well."

"Denied."

"Sanzo! Help me!" Goku looked panicked.

"You can't let this slide Genjo. He must be punished. Besides, you have no proof that he did not have anything to do with it."

"And you have no real proof that he did."

"He was the only one there."

"Circumstance, it proves nothing."

"He must be tried for it, he's a demon." Hazel looked like he was becoming annoyed.

"That is for Kanzeon to decide." Sanzo crossed his arms.

"Then I'm taking him prisoner."

"You have no right. He's my charge." Sanzo glared.

"You're prisoner or mine, but I demand that he be restrained under suspicion of his crimes." Hazel was almost yelling as he was angered by Sanzo's blatant refusal of the rules.

"Go screw yourself." Sanzo turned his back to Hazel.

Hazel shook with rage for a moment, "If you don't do it, then I will take him prisoner myself." Hazel turned to one of the men, "Kaleb, your holy water."

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku began to struggle madly as he saw the vial of holy water enter Hazel's hand.

Sanzo spun about, furious, "Fine, asshole. I'll do it myself." Sanzo was barely restraining the anger that threatened to surge forth, "Release him. Goku, come here."

Goku cautiously approached Sanzo with a fearful look. The monk looked so angry, he was afraid that he would get in big trouble. Sanzo made an irritated sound at Goku's scared face then called for some rope. Under Hazel's 'helpful' supervision, the little demon's arms were bound to his sides and his wrists bound together with a lead rope attached to them. Goku looked as though he were going to cry.

Sanzo sighed then spoke in a low voice, "Just deal with it until we get home."

He then took the lead rope and with Hakkai walking before him and Goku behind, he started back towards home. Hazel seemed pleased with himself as the started off and that just made Sanzo that much more pissed. He wondered what kind of trouble that ass was going to try to stir up when he returned. He wondered what had already been said. No matter, Goku was safe, Hakkai was apprehended, and he was still alive for another day.

End Chapter Three


End file.
